


Two Hands

by mmmdraco



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Assassin's Creed, Kadar + Malik, if he'd lived</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hands

Malik has no need of a left hand because he has no arm to guide it. Yet he has one most of the time anyway in the form of a younger brother who still clings to him when he can. A man with two hands can truly accomplish whatever he puts his mind to.


End file.
